


sleep is for the weak

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have insomnia?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak.

_Fuck, I napped for way too long_ , Kuroo thinks to himself, cringing as he rolls from the couch and stands up.

 

It's almost pitch dark in the living room, and Kuroo isn't all that surprised when he looks at his phone and sees that it's three in the morning. He also isn't that surprised by the fact that Kenma hadn't bothered waking him up, despite knowing that Kuroo doesn't like over-napping.

 

He grabs a jacket from the room they share, glaring at the peacefully slumbering Kenma along the way, before he walks out of their apartment, set on going to the vending machine just around the corner.

 

He stops in front of the vending machine, hands shaking from the cold as he slips them into his back pockets and searches around for spare change.

 

"Yo," a voice greets, and Kuroo cringes again, because maybe, it's just not his night.

 

"Hey," Kuroo says reluctantly, looking over at Bokuto, who's leaning against the wall with a box of apple juice in hand.

 

"I think this is the first time I've seen you this late at night," Bokuto comments, not looking the least bit tired, and it's slightly puzzling to Kuroo, especially when he remembers that it's three in the morning.

 

"I napped more than I should've," Kuroo replies, yawning as he finally slips a few coins into the slot and presses on the button for a can of coffee, because there's probably no point in him sleeping any more now.

 

"Anyway, why're you here? Did Akaashi finally kick you out?" Kuroo continues, smirking as he opens up his drink.

 

"Me? I'm almost always awake around this time, so I kinda just walk around sometimes. I have insomnia," Bokuto tells him, eyes bright, and Kuroo stares at him doubtfully, although he knows that with Bokuto, it's probably true.

 

"You have insomnia?" Kuroo repeats, just for the sake of confirmation, and maybe some extended small talk.

 

"Yup! Akaashi tells me that I'm too loud, so I end up going outside for a bit," Bokuto explains, before he continues sipping at his juice, and Kuroo vaguely ponders how long he's been there.

 

"Huh. I always wondered if you were nocturnal," Kuroo mutters, before taking a long sip of coffee, more sweet than he had remembered.

 

"What was that?" Bokuto asks obliviously, head tilting to the side.

 

"Nothing," Kuroo replies shortly, almost grinning.

 

"But, well, figures," Kuroo remarks, because now that he thinks about it, it explains a lot, such as the slight redness in his eyes, and his constant restlessness, probably.

 

It also explains why the loud orange-haired boy from Karasuno had once spent an entire afternoon trying to convince everyone that there had been a ghost haunting the courts at night during the training camp.

 

"It's a _pain_ ," Bokuto tells him, sighing loudly as he tosses his juice box into a nearby trashcan.

 

"Don't they have like, medications for that?" Kuroo questions, suddenly not as annoyed as he had been just a few minutes ago.

 

"The one I use doesn't help much. Akaashi says that it might just be 'apart of my nature' or something," Bokuto replies, and Kuroo isn't very surprised.

 

"Volleyball helped a bit though," Bokuto adds, grinning, and it's bright.

 

"So you really are a volleyball idiot," Kuroo comments, a little smirk on his face as he passes the rest of his coffee to him.

 

"Since you won't be sleeping any time soon, you can have that," he tells him, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

"Wait, but"—

 

"I'm going back now," Kuroo tells him, with plans to spend the rest of the night (or early, early morning), lying around on the couch, or pulling a well-deserved prank on Kenma.

 

He looks over his shoulder, something he does on impulse, and sighs when he sees Bokuto waving enthusiastically at him. He continues on his way, after giving the tiniest of waves in return.

 

"Insomnia, huh," he says to himself, eyes unconsciously drawing up towards the starry sky, and he wonders why he feels so refreshed.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

It's two in the morning when Kuroo finds himself hauling a large bin of dirty laundry around the apartment complex.

 

"...Stupid Kenma," he mutters under his breath, steadying his hold on the laundry bin.

 

It's been two and half weeks since they've done the laundry, with Kuroo thinking that Kenma had been doing them diligently the whole time, since it had been his turn to do them.

 

But after a look at the laundry bin, and the amount of clothes piled there, it became apparent that Kenma had been neglecting his chore, and after an unnecessary bet of rock-paper-scissors, Kuroo had landed himself the job of doing them past midnight.

 

He sighs when he finally arrives at the washing machines, and the first thing he does is drop the bin on the floor, stretching his arms out a bit afterward.

 

He glances off to the side, staying quiet when he sees Bokuto sitting casually on one of the chairs.

 

"Are you doing laundry too?" Kuroo asks, sighing as he decides to walk towards him.

 

"Yup. Akaashi said that I should do productive things while I'm up," Bokuto replies, staring unblinkingly at one of the dryers.

 

"Hey, doesn't that count as public indecency?" Kuroo questions, gesturing over to Bokuto's shirtless state.

 

"It's two in the morning," Bokuto replies, as if it's a good explanation, and for now, Kuroo decides to take it.

 

"Besides, no one's gonna come here," Bokuto tells him, almost slouching in his chair.

 

"Except for us," he adds, grinning a bit.

 

"Except for us," Kuroo repeats, yawning as he proceeds to pick out which soap and softener to use, because all he has on his mind is sleep.

 

"Oh, hey, hey! You should pick the one that me and Akaashi use!" Bokuto speaks up, standing up from his chair and jogging towards him.

 

He stands directly behind Kuroo, eyes carefully scanning the variety of soaps and softeners.

 

"Hey, back up a bit," Kuroo says, nudging him away with his elbow, and it almost startles him when he realizes that having a shirtless Bokuto in close proximity had actually bothered him, and to an unreasonable extent.

 

"It's this one," Bokuto says, as if he's ignoring him, leaning forward and reaching over to press the button for the lavender scented soap.

 

"...Thanks," Kuroo tells him, glowering as Bokuto finally moves away and back towards his chair.

 

After setting up the washing machine and throwing all the clothes inside, Kuroo goes to sit beside Bokuto, and he isn't sure what to think about the fifty minute wait.

 

Kuroo glances over at Bokuto, reluctant, because despite his appearance, Bokuto can be spontaneously good at catching things.

 

"Hey, you"— Kuroo stops himself short, frowning, especially when Bokuto looks over at him, brow raised, with some exaggeration.

 

"Never mind," he says, resting his chin on his hand as he resigns to staring at the washing machine, and the blur of multiple, rotating colors.

 

"Ah, looks like mine's done," Bokuto speaks up, when he hears the sound of the dryer die out.

 

He bounces up onto his feet before he goes to the dryer and starts taking all the clothes out, and Kuroo vaguely wonders if he's going to stay with him, even if it's just for a while.

 

"See ya," Bokuto says as he passes him, basket of freshly dried laundry in hand, and when Kuroo happens to take in a deep breath, he realizes that it really does smell like lavender.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

When Kuroo's phone goes off, he reaches over, hand tapping the screen multiple times, before he drowsily realizes that it's not his alarm.

 

He opens an eye, glowering when he sees the contact name ' _noisy ass owl_ ' blinking across his screen, and it's some sort of strange willpower that brings him to pick up his phone.

 

"Wha izit?" Kuroo answers, voice muffled through pillows and sheets, but at the moment, he absolutely does not care.

 

"I, um, can't sleep," is the reply, slightly hesitant, slightly static-y.

 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kuroo asks, sleepily turning onto his back, and he almost beings to question why Bokuto had started going to _him_ about his insomniac tendencies.

 

"Let's play volley"—

 

"No way in hell," Kuroo snaps, glaring at the digital clock at his bedside table, which reads three in the morning.

 

The other line is silent, and Kuroo has to take a quick look at his phone to check if Bokuto had hung up or not, but the count on the screen continues to go up, and he gets his answer.

 

"I'm coming over," Kuroo says dully, already pulling the blankets off.

 

"Huh? You are?" Bokuto asks, as Kuroo is blindly grabbing around his closet for a clean hoodie, and he's glad that he had done the laundry those few days before.

 

"Yeah. Do you still keep that key under the flowerpot?" Kuroo asks, suddenly grinning, for reasons he doesn't even know.

 

"Er, yeah"— Bokuto replies, and Kuroo doesn't exactly blame him for being confused.

 

He ends the call, glancing over at the quietly sleeping Kenma, before he heads off to the door and quickly slips his shoes on.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Hey," Kuroo greets as he enters Bokuto's room, stifling a yawn.

 

"Hey, hey!" Bokuto replies, beaming, and Kuroo raises a brow at the empty bed next to his.

 

"Akaashi isn't here?" He asks, sitting down on Bokuto's bed, because he definitely knows better than to sit on Akaashi's bed when he's not here, and without his permission, no less.

 

"Nope. Went to sleepover somewhere else," Bokuto replies, burrowing himself into the covers.

 

"Anyway, what do you want to do? Play video games? Talk about volleyball?" Bokuto asks, head appearing from the blankets, and there's an excited gleam in his eyes. Kuroo smirks.

 

"We're gonna _sleep_ ," Kuroo tells him, flopping down onto his stomach, before he reaches over to secure the comfiest pillow.

 

"...huh? Sleep?" Bokuto repeats, blinking, and he lets out a short "gah" when Kuroo throws an arm over him.

 

"Yeah, so close your eyes and keep quiet for once," Kuroo snaps before he presses his face into the pillow, and it's a bit overwhelmingly Bokuto-scented, which, he realizes, isn't really a bad thing.

 

_Just like I thought_ , Kuroo thinks to himself, eyes unintentionally shutting as he moves slightly closer to him.

 

_This guy's freaking **warm**_ , he exhales a long breath, remembering how the warmth from Bokuto had lingered on him for too long, after he had picked out the soap and softener for him.

 

"Goodnight," Kuroo mutters against the pillow, and he's somewhat grateful about Bokuto's lack of question.

 

Meanwhile, Bokuto is gazing down at him, brow raised at how close he is, but he can't deny the fact that everything is nice and warm.

 

He closes his eyes, because tomorrow will still come either way, and he can question these things later. He eases against Kuroo, leaning his head against his.

 

"'Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Because if Bokuto is going to be an owl, then he might as well be nocturnal too, right. And he might as well spend his nights with Kuroo just because, right??


End file.
